Isamu Guayasamin
Isamu Guayasamin is a character who appears in: the Ishinabeesh 2064 Duology. A genius detective magician with some extraordinary powers. Synopsis History Long ago, Isamu lived happily with his father and mother. His father was an incredibly well-trained magician and performed in front of hundreds of people. Isamu would learn a couple of tricks from his father, but one magic trick tore their family apart. Isamu accidentally altered his mother's cognition, and his father was forced to kill her. Blaming Isamu for everything, he abandoned him and left him for good. Isamu now wants to reunite with his father and redeem himself. Later in life, Isamu became a detective to help solve crimes with his magical abilities, but he would still continue to work as a magician on weekends. One day, whilst working as a magician for a young Eugene's birthday party with a dirty, amnesiac, hobo as an assistant, he made Hayden Christensen his apprentice and would teach him some magic tricks. Whilst Guayasamin and Christensen were working a case at Blaustralia Prison, he met his father, Quinton, but he had been crucified on the rooftops. Guayasamin took the cross with his father's rotting corpse still on and kept it as a final keep safe of his father. On their way back, Christensen fell overboard due to the harsh waves of the waters and was presumed dead. Ocean Man Guayasamin received a call from a man called Chuck Thundercock, who had seemingly heard of his countless exploits and trusted his ability to solve cases, so he asked him if he could assist him in finding his wife who had seemingly been taking by the Umbrella Corporation. Guayasamin agreed and met him in Ireland where they met with the 3kg Bag of Kidney Flavoured Sheeps, who Chuck had called upon as well. They got a room at the Ballsbridge hotel and introduced themselves to each other, but then the party were just able to make out a shadowy figure on the roof of another building, but before they could react in time when they shot an arrow and it pierced through Chuck. Enraged, Mac The Scallywag picked up Kermit the Frog and threw him at the shadowy figure, but he caught him with ease, then threw him back at Mac, who had just discovered that the shadowy man attached a bomb to him, which began releasing a noxious gas, knocking everyone in the room out. Isamu woke up being dragged into a cell in an unknown location by two guards. Fortunately he was able to free himself from their hold and defeat the guards and he tried to find the others, but he was soon stopped by the shadowy figure from the hotel. Isamu took his cross off from his back and held it in front of him like a giant sword and the two fought violently. They moved throughout the fortress in their heated battle, but he soon slammed his cross down into the floor between them dropping into a room where the party were facing off with Neil Bye. Bye fled the scene, leaving everyone to fight the one he called the Ocean Man. The party, with Guayasamin and now Disco Norm, fought the Ocean Man in a heated battle, but Isamu was able to land a devastating hit that knocked off his mask. Isamu looked at his face and said, "Hayden?" with a puzzled expression, but the Ocean Man replied with "who the hell's Hayden?" and held out his crossbow at him, but Disco Norm dropped kicked him from the back and Sober launched his boestaff at him. But after the dust from the battle had cleared, he'd completely vanished. Whilst being completely awestruck for a couple seconds, the others crashed into the water tanks of Chuck Thundercock and his wife, as well as the boy with black hair. Isamu pulled out a small capsule, releasing the Mystery Machine, which everyone got into, then fled out the fortress in. Powers & Abilities Monster Summoning Although he's never shown this ability in battle, opting for his own choices of weapons and abilities, it's said that Guayasamin is capable of summoning monsters to him fight. Mystery Machine Summoning Guayasamin is able to summon the Mystery Machine from a small capsule. How this works is completely unknown and he only explains it through "magic". Enhanced Strength Although Guayasamin isn't actually that strong, he's able to wield an entire cross with a skeletal corpse on it with relative ease. He was also able to hold his own against a super enhanced version of Hayden Christensen. Relationships Allies * [[Hayden Christensen|'Hayden Christensen']] His trusted apprentice, the two had spent many years together doing magic and solving crimes together. After he was thrown overboard by the currents of water, Guayasamin mourned his death greatly, but he was soon shocked to see him under the alias of the Ocean Man and is currently searching for him. * [[Eugene|'Eugene']]' '''The two became good friends at his birthday party, and the two have solved cases together in the past. * [[Guillermo el Ermitaño|'Guillermo el Ermitaño']] Isamu hired him to help him with a magic trick he was performing at Eugene's birthday party. He was a decent assistant and Isamu promised to potentially assist him in recovering his lost memories, although it's currently unknown if he's lived up to that promise. * [[Quinton Guayasamin|'Quinton Guayasamin']]' Isamu made his life goal to redeem himself in the eyes of his father, but he was arrested and crucified before he could do so and died. Isamu took his father's cross as a memento of him and used it as a weapon. * [[Chuck Thundercock|'''Chuck Thundercock]]' '''Isamu was hired by Chuck to help him find his pregnant wife. * [[3kg Bag of Kidney Flavoured Sheeps|'3kg Bag of Kidney Flavoured Sheeps']] They helped Isamu defeat the Ocean Man, a feat he wouldn't have been able to do without their help. * [[Disco Norm|'Disco Norm']]' He helped him defeat the Ocean Man, a feat he wouldn't have been able to do without his help. * [[The boy with black hair|'''The boy with black hair]]' '''Isamu helped Disco Norm save the boy with black hair from the Umbrella Corporation. Enemies * [[Umbrella Corporation|'Umbrella Corporation']] Isamu helped Chuck Thundercock save his wife from them, but he also found out that they had done something to his apprentice Hayden Christensen. ** [[Neil Bye|'Neil Bye''']] Bye is seemingly directly responsible for Christensen's current state, so he vows to defeat him in some way. Trivia * Isamu originally came from a quest called "Devil Summoners" as a playable character, but it got retconned in "the Wavis D&D Legend REDUX". ** Isamu's origins were altered, so that he could still exist in the Ishinabeesh 2064 Duology. ** He's nicknamed the "Devil Summoner" as a homage to this quest. *** His reimagined design is that of Raidou Kuzunoha the XIV, from the Devil Summoners series by Atlus. * Isamu's associated arcana is "the devil". * Isamu was originally a dragonborn before the Wavis D&D Legend REDUX. Category:The Wavis D&D Legend Category:The Ishinabeesh 2064 Duology Category:Characters